dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kym Johnson
| died= | hometown= Sydney, Australia | partner= 3: Jerry Springer (5th) 4: Joey Fatone (2nd) 5: Mark Cuban (8th) 6: Penn Jillette (12th) 7: Warren Sapp (2nd) 8: David Alan Grier (9th) 9: Donny Osmond (1st) 11: David Hasselhoff (12th) 12: Hines Ward (1st) 13: David Arquette (6th) 14: Jaleel White (7th) All-stars: Joey Fatone (12th) 16: Ingo Rademacher (5th) 20: Robert Herjavec (6th)}} Kym Johnson is a professional ballroom and latin dancer from Australia, and a two-time champion of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com She joined Dancing with the Stars in season 3. She won her first mirror ball trophy in Season 9 with celebrity partner Donny Osmond, beating frontrunners Mya and Dmitry Chaplin. She won her second mirror ball trophy in season 12 with partner Hines Ward. In addition to her two wins, Kym has finished in second place twice: once in season 4 with singer Joey Fatone, and once in season 7 with former football player Warren Sap. Most recently, she is partnered with business man Robert Herjavec. Kym is the only professional dancer in the world to hold trophies on two different continents. Kym began dance at the age of three, training in all aspects of the performing arts including singing, Ballet, Tap, Jazz and acrobatics. At 13, she was inspired to concentrate her talent in the field of competitive Ballroom dance. She then went on to become the Australian Ballroom Champion and represented Australia in the ‘World 10’ dance championships for two years running. Before appearing on Dancing with the Stars in Australia, Kym appeared in the hit show Burn The Floor. Dancing with the Stars 3 Kym was partnered with Jerry Springer. Placed 5th. Dancing with the Stars 4 Kym was partnered with Joey Fatone. Placed 2nd. Dancing with the Stars 5 Kym was partnered with Mark Cuban. Placed 8th. Dancing with the Stars 6 Kym was partnered with Penn Jillette. Placed 12th. Dancing with the Stars 7 Kym was partnered with Warren Sapp. Placed 2nd. *Score was awarded by stand in judge Michael Flatley. Dancing with the Stars 8 Kym was partnered with David Alan Grier. Placed 9th. Dancing with the Stars 9 Kym was partnered with Donny Osmond. Placed 1st. *Score was awarded by stand in judge Baz Luhrmann. Dancing with the Stars 11 Kym was partnered with David Hasselhoff]. Placed 12th. Dancing with the Stars 12 Kym was partnered with Hines Ward. Placed 1st. *In Week 7, Donnie Burns' score is before Inaba's Dancing with the Stars 13 Kym was partnered with David Arquette. Placed 6th. Dancing with the Stars 14 Kym was partnered with Jaleel White. Placed 7th. Dancing with the Stars 15 Kym was partnered with Joey Fatone. Placed 12th. Dancing with the Stars 16 Kym was partnered with Ingo Rademacher. Placed 5th. Dancing with the Stars 20 Kym was partnered with Robert Herjavec. Placed 6th. Scores Trivia *Kym performed at Elton John's 50th birthday party. *She danced at the Blade Runner launch party. *She danced in the film Strictly Ballroom. Gallery Jerry-Kym-Promo3.jpg Jerry-Kym-Promo3-1.jpg Joey-Kym-Season4.jpg Mark-Kym-Promo5.jpg Kym_Johnson_5.jpg Penn-Kym-Promo6.jpg Sapp.jpg Kym_Johnson_7.jpg David-Kym-Promo8.jpg Kym_Johnson_8.jpg Donny-Kym-Promo9.jpeg Kym-Johnson.jpg DonnyKym-trophy.jpg David-Kym-Promo11.jpg Kym_Johnson_11.jpg Hines-Kym-Promo12.jpg Samba-hines-kym.jpg Hines-kym-trophy.jpg David-Kym-Promo13.jpg Kym_Johnson_13.jpg Jaleel-Kym-Promo14.jpg Kym_Johnson_14.jpg Joey-Kym-Promo4.jpg Joey-Kym-Promo4-1.jpg Kym_Johnson_4.jpg Ingo-Kym-Promo16.jpg Kym_Johnson_16.jpg Kym Robert.jpg Kym 20.jpg Category:Females Category:Professionals